


Seven Minutes

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Passion and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: Prompt: Seven minutes of heaven, in which they're forgotten about by their friends.Mark had always really had a thing for Johnny, so his friends had made a point of nominating them as the pair to go into the couple for seven minutes. Whether or not Johnny had a thing for him in return didn't exactly matter, though, because he certainly had a thing for boys in general and he was happy to share that with Mark.





	Seven Minutes

'Seven minutes of heaven' was the most terrifying string of words that Mark Lee had ever heard, made worse only by the fact that he would be shoved into a cupboard with Johnny of all people. _Of course_ their friends would have a point of forcing them in there together. They were all fully aware of the fact that Mark had a huge crush on his senior, although they swore that Johnny wasn't aware of it in the slightest, and did anything to tease him over it. Mark would rarely be able to confidently reject their attempts to put him in awkward situations with his crush, and so he was generally their favourite target for this sort of thing.

Johnny had seemed rather smug when they had been taken through there, since he had the confidence to make it a good time, and they had been informed as soon as the door was shut that their friends would be continuing the game whilst they were locked in there. He knew what he was doing and didn't even put up a fight as he was taken through to the cupboard with Mark, then made a point of squishing in as close to the younger boy as physically possible once they were inside. Mark instantly felt as if his entire body was going to explode when he felt Johnny's torso pressing against his own, and he was certain at that point that he wasn't going to last for the full seven minutes without inevitably dying.

_Click._

Mark's heart skipped a beat as the door shut, and he could hear it pounding hard in his ears by the time they heard the key turning from the outside. There was a long moment of silence whilst Johnny obviously listened out out for their friend going back through to the main group, and as soon as he was certain that they were alone, he coolly pressed a hand to the wall on the left side of Mark's head. Little by little, his arm started to edge towards the wall, which subsequently resulted in Mark being pushed back and pinned against the side of the cupboard.

His eyes were slowly adjusting enough for him to be able to see that Johnny was grinning at him. It was a sexy smile that he hadn't ever seen on anyone else's mouth before, and it only served to make his heart race faster. Johnny's smile already ruined him enough when he wasn't trying to be sexy, but now it was something completely new. It was the side of the senior that Mark had always wanted to see, but now that it was here, he was left incredibly nervous. "I'm going to skip to what we're both thinking," Johnny breathed into the silence of the cupboard, "Do you want to kiss whilst we're in here?"

Mark could feel his stomach lurching as Johnny spoke. _Of course_ he wanted to be kissed by him, but at the same time he was certain that it was going to be a joke or something; that he would reply with enthusiasm only to be shot down by his senior and have to spend another six and a half minutes feeling incredibly awkward about it all. "I, uh," he started, realising quickly that he didn't have anything else to say, and he could quickly feel the embarrassment starting to overwhelm him as he noticed that Johnny was actually waiting for an answer. That answer didn't come for an uncomfortable amount of time, and so the older boy let out a soft sigh as he moved his spare hand to run through Mark's hair.

"Mark, I want to kiss you if you'll let me. That's the whole point of this game." It was simple but sounded so genuine that Mark immediately found himself giving in to temptation. There wasn't even a hint of mocking or any suggestion that it was just a joke in his tone, and so he took in a deep breath before giving his answer, making sure to avoid making it seem like he was too excited to kiss his crush for the first time.  
"I think I'd like that."  
"Close your eyes for me then, okay?" Johnny instructed without missing a beat, "And if you want me to stop, I want you to double tap on any part of my body that you can reach quickest."

It took every bit of strength in him to actually close his eyes when instructed to do so. A little nagging part of him was still convinced that it wasn't going to be real; that at worst, there would be one of their friends outside the door waiting for his eyes to be closed before he tugged open the door and exposed Mark's crush. He was absolutely certain that there was going to be a trick, that he would have to come up with some excuse on the spot about how he was open to kissing anyone and it wasn't just exclusive to Johnny. Yet, that moment never came, and instead he felt the softness of lips gently pressing over his own.

 _God_ , those lips were perfection. They were the softest lips that he'd ever felt in his entire life, and they left his head swimming. He had expected that they would feel amazing, having found out that Johnny's skincare regime involved scrubbing his lips with coarse sugar and a toothbrush, then applying moisturising chapstick, but never to this extent. He had expected a slight masculine roughness, seeing he rarely saw Johnny actually applying any chapstick to his lips outside of the dorm, but they were quite possibly the softest lips that had ever brushed over his skin.

The kiss only lasted for a moment before Johnny pulled back. Mark was suddenly hit with a realisation that he had probably taken the kiss for granted; the chances of Johnny kissing him again were relatively slim, as far as he was concerned, and he hadn't even had the chance to properly register the kiss before it was over.

"Mark Leeeeee," Johnny whined as he flashed a childish scowl at him.  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" He must've looked like an animal caught in headlights or something because Johnny's mouth twitched back into his perfect smile and he let out a snort of amusement.  
"Aren't you going to kiss me back? Am I a bad kisser or something?"

That was far from what Mark had been expecting. Johnny's tone was playfully mocking him, as if he was trying to suggest that he wanted to kiss him properly. "I can kiss you back if you want," he said, his voice breaking slightly midway through the sentence. It was something that would usually leave him feeling embarrassed, seeing as his voice had already dropped and shouldn't still be cracking when he was nervous, in his opinion, but Johnny moved forward to press their lips together again before he had the chance to let the awkwardness wash over him.

He had thought that feeling Johnny kiss him was the best feeling that he could possibly feel, but frankly kissing him back was a new level of amazing. As soon as he did so, Johnny's lips parted against his and encouraged Mark's to copy.

It wasn't quite what he had imagined it would be like. Johnny took Mark's lower lip between his own as soon as they were parted enough for him to wedge between them, and he made sure to remind Mark that he was there by give a gentle nip to the skin. Generally, Mark wasn't too fond of biting, but there was something about the fact that Johnny was being so teasing with his kisses that left Mark wanting more. He felt his senior smiling against his lips when the nipping resulted in him leaning into the kiss, and before he knew it, Johnny's teeth gently clamped around his lip. He gave a playful tug before diving straight back in to kiss Mark hard again, and Mark immediately felt his breath catch in response to the sudden change in the kiss.

Johnny made sure to keep the playing around minimal from that point. Whenever Mark's kisses grew soft again, Johnny would make sure to do something to bring back the energy of the kiss until the point in which he could feel that his junior was getting breathless under his touch. His lips slowly started to drift towards Mark's jaw at that point, and each kiss that found the soft skin of his neck managed to successfully draw soft noises from the back of his throat.

Having his neck kissed by Johnny was quite frankly a dream of Mark's, so watching it unfold as it did felt completely surreal. "Catch your breath a bit and we'll continue," Johnny mumbled against his skin as his lips grazed over sensitive patches, "Just move me up to kiss you again whenever you're ready."

His lips were lazy as they pressed over Mark's skin. It felt more like he was trying to test his sensitivity to the touches than actually trying to kiss him more, but Mark was hardly prepared to complain. As far as he was concerned, any sort of neck kisses served as a more intimate act, and it wasn't something that he'd allow just anyone to do to him. Johnny knew exactly where to kiss to leave his stomach flipping, too; the dip underneath his ear where his jaw and neck met, a patch of skin just to the right of his Adam's apple, and just above his left collarbone, to name a few places. He would make sure to give little nibbles and sucks to those patches too, although never hard enough to mark his skin.

Mark's hands found Johnny's hair after a while and tangled in the dark locks. They stayed there for a short while as he tried to find the right time to ease himself away from the kisses that were arousing all of his senses at once, but then gradually led Johnny back up towards his mouth.

They met once more, and Mark instantly parted his lips again. He could feel Johnny smirking against him as he did so, and he made a point of waiting for a few seconds before parting his own, just to see how Mark would respond to it. Admittedly, it was probably a bit quick for him to try and make the kiss more passionate, but he found that he was eager to get back to where they were and see what else Johnny had to give him, so he couldn't even say that he was ashamed of his own enthusiasm.

Yet, he was surprised when Johnny's tongue made contact with his lips almost straight away. Mark was certain that he was about to die on the spot as he felt the dampness brushing over his lower lip, especially as he made a point of running it back over the sensitive skin a few times to see if it would spark a reaction. Mark froze for a moment, not knowing how to take it, and before he could react Johnny took it back a step as not to make him uncomfortable.

In an instant, Mark felt a twinge of possessiveness in his gut. He wanted more than anything to have Johnny all to himself for a moment, in a way that he would remember how it felt to share kisses with him, and as nervous as he was about it all, he wanted more than anything to show that he _wanted_ to be kissing him. He tried to be as confident as possible as he let his own tongue slip out slightly to flash between their lips, but that confidence drained from the moment that he felt Johnny's tongue touch his own.

Everything happened all at once. Johnny grabbed for Mark's wrists and slowly moved them above his head, where he pinned them against the wall using one of his hands, and his spare hand reached Mark's waist to hold him that bit closer. His tongue dipped into Mark's mouth for just a moment before withdrawing again, and the younger boy could instantly taste the cola that Johnny had drunk just before they were put in the cupboard.

There wasn't much that Mark could do when Johnny had him pinned. He'd instantly become weak and submissive to him as Johnny showed him that he was still in control of the kiss, although frankly he didn't really mind being dominated in that sort of manner. His lower lip was back between Johnny's, and his senior made sure to give gentle sucks as he massaged the skin with the tip of his tongue so that when he pulled away, Mark's lip was puffy and kiss-swollen. He dipped straight back in to tease the tip of Mark's tongue with his own, but he apparently hadn't quite expected the younger boy to react quite as quickly as he did, as the slight nip that he gave in response resulted in a surprised grunt.

Mark was relatively proud of the fact that he had gained a reaction. Up until that point he had been relatively gentle, even when he was kissing back, and so Johnny had been caught off guard by his sudden change in response. His senior's tongue retreated back into his mouth and Mark could feel him smiling against his lips as he moved the hand that was around his waist underneath his shirt so that he could playfully pinch Mark's hip.

He jumped when he felt it, but wasn't exactly uncomfortable with the skin contact. As a result, he was rather happy when Johnny's hand rested where it was instead of moving out from underneath his shirt again, and he made sure to up his efforts in hopes of showing Johnny that he was content with the new arrangement. It was somewhat strange to be kissing him so passionately, with their tongues occasionally brushing between their lips, but he found that he rather enjoyed the fact that they were able to do so comfortably.

Yet, eventually it grew to be lazy. The kisses slowed down significantly and the hand on Mark's skin started to draw slow lines up and down his back in a way that Johnny often did when he tried to get his junior to sleep again after bad dreams. It was something that had come to relax him over the years, and he guessed that it meant that they were coming to the end of the kisses.

Finally, they drew back away from each other. Johnny's hands moved back to his sides as he tried to steady his breathing, and Mark was absolutely relieved by the fact that he had managed to stay relatively composed whilst they were kissing. 

"I think they might've forgotten us," Johnny laughed as he checked his phone. The screen illuminated his perfect features, casting shadows that made Mark notice the exact shape of his features. His bottom lip was definitely fuller than the top one, and the way that his mouth was placed on his face left a deep crease between his lower lip and chin. "We've already been in here for ten minutes. Should we give it a little while longer before we call them?"

Mark gave a little nod, and Johnny flashed him a smile before starting to look around the cupboard a bit. "Do you think it's too cramped to sit down? My legs aren't handling all of this standing up too well." When Mark didn't answer straight away, he tested it out by squatting down. Apparently there was just about enough room to sit, so he rocked back a little more until he was able to sit with his knees tucked to his chest, and he glanced up to Mark hopefully as he did so. "If I stretch my legs out, would you like to sit on my lap?"

Mark was quick to agree to the proposal, and so shifted his legs so that Johnny could comfortably sit before taking seat on Johnny's lap. Despite his crush, it wasn't really something that he was massively uncomfortable with; there were occasions in which Johnny would be affectionate with him without prompt anyway, so it felt natural to be sat on his lap in that sort of way. Johnny's legs were still bent a bit, seeing as the cupboard wasn't particularly big, which left Mark sitting pretty much chest to chest with his senior, and it was probably the nicest way to cuddle him as far as Mark was concerned.

"So, do you like kissing boys, or did I severely misinterpret that?" Johnny asked after a minute or so of silence between them, "Because you seemed to be getting into it pretty well."  
"I guess it's nice," Mark mused in an attempt to avoid sounding as if he was way too into it, but Johnny simply laughed and rested his head back against the wall.  
"You guess? You don't have to try and downplay it if you do like it. I'll come straight out and tell you that I love kissing boys."

The comment brought a shy smile to Mark's lips as he tucked his face into Johnny's neck. "Maybe I like it a lot," he whispered, earning another laugh from his senior as he wrapped both arms around the smaller figure.  
"Well, I don't know how much this would appeal to you, but you're welcome to kiss me if we're alone. I don't get enough platonic love." It caught Mark off guard a bit, but he was rather glad that Johnny was being relatively casual about that sort of thing. He immediately agreed, making sure to let Johnny know that he was welcome to initiate kisses when they were alone, too.

Another fifteen minutes passed without any sign of someone coming to get them out of the cupboard. Johnny had said at some point during that time that if they were stuck in there for much longer he would simply call one of the other boys to get them out, but he had decided to put it off in favour of chatting with Mark for a bit longer.

"Why would they leave us in here for so long?" he asked, and although he probably wasn't looking for an actual answer, Mark gave one anyway.  
"I think they were probably planning on leaving us in here for a while in the first place."  
"Why would they do that? Did they want us to end up like this or something?"

Johnny probably wouldn't have pushed for a response if he hadn't felt Mark's face scrunch in response to the original questions. "Mark? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked, and Mark immediately felt his entire face get hot.

Ten minutes later, and Johnny was still trying to draw the answer out of him. He had to be applauded for his persistence, even if he was starting to get irritating by whining and bouncing childishly on the spot. "Come on, if you loved me you'd tell me," he grumbled as he tried to be even more annoying by rocking Mark from side to side.

The younger boy could feel the embarrassment starting to wash over him as he struggled to come up with a response, only to be met by a question of whether Mark loved him or not. He had been sharp with his responses up to that point, always finding ways to skilfully evade Johnny's questions, but the slight hesitance this time left Johnny curious.  
"I hope this isn't you thinking you're too old to tell your brothers that you love them," Johnny told him in a playfully scolding manner, "After all of those times I've fed you and carried you around, you should show your elders a bit more respect."

It was a joke, but Mark was certain that if his face grew any hotter, it would probably melt right off his bones. "I do love you," he croaked, hoping more than anything that it wouldn't be interpreted how he meant it, and he was quite frankly relieved when Johnny simply squeezed him a bit tighter in response.  
"You should tell me why you think we're in here, then."

Another half hour passed. Mark was thankful for the fact that Johnny eventually grew bored and dropped the topic in favour of making jokes instead. They were never any good, but he had a habit of picking a topic and making related puns until he had absolutely exhausted the jokes. On that particular day, he had picked deer as his topic, having found a strange towel in the cupboard with deer silhouettes all over it. Of course, he was the only one to be finding the jokes amusing and Mark was left trying to ignore them as best as possible, but it was a way to pass the time whilst they waited to see if anyone did come to retrieve them.

"Do you think they'll have a change of _hart_ and come to unlock the door soon?" he asked, before letting out a snort when Mark's response was a quiet sigh, "I bet they're enjoying themselves so much that they've genuinely forgotten about us, _doe_."  
"Johnny, please."  
"I mean, it might be just a _game_ , but it's pretty _bucked_ up to leave us in here, isn't it?"  
" _Johnny_."  
"From what I _herd_ , they're not that great with memory, so we might be in here _fur_ a while."

The puns were just getting worse and worse. It was quickly getting to the point where Mark was reconsidering why exactly he was attracted to his senior, seeing as his jokes were gradually getting more and more painful to listen to but were punctuated each time with snorts and snickers.  
"Please call them," he begged as he pressed his face harder against the side of Johnny's neck, "I don't think I can handle much more of this."

Johnny let out a laugh as he agreed to do so. He immediately pulled his phone back out of his pocket as he searched through his contacts and started to call everyone in the dorm, one by one. Each time, there was a long silence as he waited for someone to pick up, but Mark could sense the frustration from him when there was no answer from any of them. Either their phones were turned off or ringing through to voicemail, and it was particularly irritating seeing as most of the boys had their phones in hand almost all of the time.

Eventually, he ended up calling one of the rookies and was relieved to find that they picked up after a few rings. After a brief conversation, Johnny finally finished the call and turned back to Mark as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Well, there's some good news and some bad news."  
"Good first?" Mark suggested, and his senior gave a nod.  
"Good is that Kun is coming back to get us out of here."  
"And the bad?"  
"It'll probably take around three hours or so, since they're currently running errands and then have to meet with our manager briefly."

It wasn't exactly the news that Mark wanted, but he figured at least they wouldn't be spending the night in there. He still wasn't sure whether it was intentional or accidental for them to have been left inside the cupboard, although he wasn't quite sure whether he was okay with the fact that they were in there together for such a length of time. Sure, it was uncomfortable to be put in there with his crush, but at the same time it had worked as a bit of a bonding exercise, as far as he was concerned. It was a comfortable period in which they were able to enjoy being in each other's company without having to worry about other people coming to disturb that time, which was relatively uncommon in a dorm with so many other people around.

"You can rest up a bit if you want," Johnny pointed out as he held Mark a little closer to his body, "You've had a long day of training, only to come home and face the wrath of everyone else here. Just close your eyes." Johnny's voice was soft and genuine without any hint of joking, and although Mark would have much rather stayed awake with him, he felt that it was getting to be increasingly difficult to do so. He could feel Johnny's cheek pressed against his forehead as they cuddled together, and soon enough he felt himself starting to drift off.

He only stirred again a while later when he heard the door to the cupboard being opened and the voice of one of the other boys in the dorm booming loudly overhead.

"How is it in there?" Mark jolted up as he heard the voice and glanced up to Johnny to see that he had a fingertip pressed to his lips. They made eye contact for a moment as Johnny moved the finger and offered up a smile, and his attention was completely away from whoever was at the door as he ran a hand through Mark's hair.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he wrapped one arm around Mark's back and shifted he other to support under his rear, "We're going to take you to bed, okay? Just hold onto me and I'll carry you to bed."

Mark was frankly too tired to protest and sleepily wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck as his senior tried to shuffle his way up the wall to stand again. His head rested back on Johnny's shoulder as he wrapped his legs loosely around his waist, and he was certain that he didn't even make it through to his room before he was asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing that I found in my old notes from a while back, in which we only had the first 600 or so words. As much as I wanted to scrap it, a piece of me knows that there's not enough Mark and Johnny fiction and they're sort of my guilty pleasure, so it had to be finished in the end (plus I'm not really happy with scrapping things that I've obviously had big enough ideas for in the past to be able to write over 500 words about it). It's mostly just here to be fluffy and sweet, despite the little bit of passion sprinkled here and there~


End file.
